


Summer Storm

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer has begun, not that you'd know it from the weather</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Summer Storm  
> Pairing: Hilary Becker/Matt Anderson  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Summer has begun, not that you'd know it from the weather  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Matt loves the sound of the rain. Despite it having lead to a rather muddy anomaly shout earlier in the day, he still appreciates the bad weather his colleagues complain about. The climate has changed so much by his time that he finds the hours of rainfall rather soothing. He crosses his apartment to open the balcony door so he can watch the sheets of rain fall.

Becker comes up behind him and puts his arms round him. "Not much of a start to summer."

"Give me rain over scorched earth any day." He rests against Becker's chest and they stand in silence for a few moments. When he closes his eyes he's so aware of the rain as it lands on the balcony and of the heat of Becker's body through his t-shirt. He has an important job to do but he is safe and he is loved. Falling in love was never part of the plan but Becker's kind of hard to resist. He twists round to kiss his lover who returns the kiss with equal tenderness.

"I suppose it is kind of peaceful when you're not out there getting rained on," says Becker.

It makes him happy to have Becker see it from his perspective. He understands why Matt marvels over things that the others take for granted. Building a snowman with Becker last winter is one of his best memories. Anything that makes Becker laugh that much is fine with him. Becker shivers when a gust of wind blows the spray of rain in through the door so Matt closes it. He's pulled into Becker's embrace again and they kiss as the wind begins to howl outside.

"I was so tempted to push you out into the rain so I could kiss you," says Becker.

"I'm pretty sure that it's only good on screen. Want to try a more comfortable test site in the shower?"

Becker nods, "you have the best ideas."


End file.
